


now i'm all messed up

by jonathcrane



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathcrane/pseuds/jonathcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanned skin. Mussed up bed hair. Cute sleepy face. And oh. <i>Oh</i>. Plaid boxer shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i'm all messed up

It is 3 in the morning, and Kyungsoo is hunched over the countertop in his small apartment's kitchen, diligently reading over the recipe of cheese lasagna. Yes, cheese lasagna, at 3 AM. Kyungsoo doesn't know what's gotten into himself really, but it's probably because Chanyeol, his ever beloved housemate, is not there with him at the moment. Speaking of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo wonders if the man would like the cheese lasagna when he comes home tomorrow morning -- or today's morning, or this morning -- from his 'work conference.'  
  
 _Pft, as if_ , Kyungsoo thinks as he brushes the fringes off from his forehead, _I bet he's at Baekhyun's house right now, doing God knows what_. Then again, it's not any of Kyungsoo's business what his housemate and his fellow colleague -- yes, Baekhyun works as a newspaper editor at the same newspaper company Kyungsoo works at -- are doing. Straightening up now because his back is starting to ache, he sighs for the umpteenth time. It looks like it's hard to make that cheese lasagna, but boy would it be so _delicious_.  
  
Throwing caution to the wind, Kyungsoo starts to collect all the materials and ingredients he will need to make that lasagna, all the while his thoughts wander to the possibility of him being in an orchestra because the sounds of trays and spatulas banging on each other and on the shiny white counter are starting to sound like violent triangling.  
  
He sure hopes he isn't going to wake up his neighbour who is living across his apartment -- who is _totally_ gorgeous, and handsome, and gorgeous (and he knows he's said it twice but twice doesn't do the man justice!) and kind-hearted and has this really beautiful laugh where his eyes will get crinkled up and his mouth opened so wide that all of his teeth would show for the whole world to see -- and yeap, Kyungsoo is getting off-tracked.  
  
"Anyway," he mutters to no one in particular, picking up the recipe book in his hand and frowns, "better get started then. _Hwaiting, Soo-ah_. Ohhh, imagining that guy saying that to me makes me feel all pumped up!"  
  
  
  
  
In hindsight, Kyungsoo honestly should've known that this would happen. It is now 4.30 in the morning, and the smoke alarm installed in his apartment is blaring, rather loudly, actually. Truthfully, he doesn't know what went wrong during that cooking time, but now he is left dumbfounded, hands resting on his hips and head cocked to the side.  
  
When this kind of thing happens, and it doesn't happen all that often, mind you, Chanyeol has always been there to climb up on a chair and switch it off manually. It's sad, you see, because Kyungsoo has asked -- _begged even_ \-- for Chanyeol to buy a remote-controlled fire alarm, but no, Chanyeol doesn't. Because Chanyeol is an egoistic bastard who thrives on the little things that Kyungsoo will ask him to help with.  
  
Like, for example, just last week they have gone shopping together and when he couldn't reach for a tuna can on the top shelf, he begrudgingly has to ask for Chanyeol's help. Chanyeol, of course, that idiot, quickly skips over to him and excitedly reach for the can and puts it -- also excitedly -- in the basket Kyungsoo's holding.  
  
Now, if that is the end of it Kyungsoo wouldn't mind, but then the whole time during the shopping trip, Chanyeol has made an oath with himself that he will stick by Kyungsoo's side. At first glance, it is kind of sweet, isn't it? NO.  
  
Kyungsoo loves his housemate aka best friend, really he does, but a man has got to have some space. It's enough that he shares an apartment with the latter, it doesn't mean he has to sacrifice his shopping time stuck with that tall idiot too!  
  
Kyungsoo loves his best friend, very much.  
  
"Could you just, um, get a shampoo for me, any brand will do," he flashes his brightest smile at the taller guy because he _knows_ that Chanyeol cannot resist that smile.  
  
Chanyeol looks at him rather weirdly for a second, before speaking up, "No. We still have a full bottle of Head  & Shoulders. We bought that last week, remember?"  
  
Kyungsoo scratches the back of his head slowly, all the while spouting incessant curses in his mind, "Ah, really? Hm... Can't you get another one? Please? For me?"  
  
The tall man frowns, "Are you storing up for when the apocalypse might happen? Because if yes, then you should've told me sooner! I will get another one!" He cries, already running off to the toiletries aisle, "Or maybe two! Three! OR A LIFETIME STOCK OF SHAMPOOS WOOHOO!"  
  
Kyungsoo sighs. He loves his bestfriend, very much.  
  
And now that said best friend is not here in this God forsaken apartment, Kyungsoo wonders how _on earth_ is he going to make that stupid smoke alarm shut up. He does have a stick, a baseball bat actually, but it's not long enough for him to poke at that thing on the ceiling. Time like this is when he feels like smacking a particular someone with that glorious baseball bat.  
  
 _Hm, is it bad if I ask for that neighbour's help..._ Kyungsoo ponders, glove-clad finger stroking his chin, _well, it **will** be bad if I don't ask for his help because this thing is loud as fuck and surely, **suuuurely** , he can hear it as well and that means his sleep can be disturbed _\--  
  
He snaps out of reverie when he hears the doorbell rings. Slowly but surely -- because he is anything but a scaredy-cat -- he advances to the door. Kyungsoo could have just peeped to see who is outside his apartment but then this is quite a cheap apartment, therefore no, there is no peephole on the door.  
  
Deciding that ringing the bell isn't quite enough, the person outside starts to knock on the chocolate coloured-door.  
  
 _Well_ , he thinks, _if this is how I'm gonna die, then I shall die in honor!_  
  
  
  
Tanned skin. Mussed up bed hair. Cute sleepy face. And oh. _Oh_. Plaid boxer shorts.  
  
 _Oh my, die in honor indeed_.  
  
"Hey," the man croaks out, "Is that your smoke alarm?"  
  
There should be saliva in his mouth right now, yes? Because humans can't run out of saliva. Ever. Right? But why does it feel like it's Sahara desert in his mouth right now?  
  
"Kyungsoo-ssi?"  
  
 _OMG HE KNOWS MY NAME. OMG._  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"I asked if that's your alarm that's blaring loudly right now." The man rubs his left eye lazily.  
  
 _Oh God. Just let me die here, please. Let me die while watching him being so ado_ \--  
  
"Kyungsoo-ssi?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Um, yes, unfortunately, it _is_ my smoke alarm. I was making--"  
  
The man chuckles. He actually straight out chuckles in front of Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo wants to die, for the third time, because it sounds so adorable and priceless and he has never wanted to keep a human so badly until now.  
  
"Can I come in? I could turn it off for you if you want?"  
  
 _Ha ha ha... Is he joking? He can never 'turn it off' for me. More like forever turn it on, wink wink_.  
  
So Kyungsoo lets him in.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, what were you making?" The man questions after seeing the mess that is on the table in the kitchen.  
  
Kyungsoo hurriedly -- but elegantly, _of course_ , would you expect less of him? -- clears the burnt tray which has the failed cheese lasagna in it and the cheese wrappers and the spatula away and dumps them in the sink. It is rather loud, and he cringes at the sound.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry. Um, I was _trying_ to make cheese lasagna."  
  
"At 4 something in the morning?" The man smiles, albeit sleepily.  
  
"U-um, ye-yeah... The alarm..."  
  
The tanned-skin man looks up to the direction Kyungsoo's pointing and bites down on his lip.  
  
 _I want to be that lip so bad_ , Kyungsoo sighs.  
  
"So, I have to stand on a chair and turn it off?"  
  
"Yeah. Usually Chanyeol's here to turn it off because he's tall and he can reach it. I mean, that guy's like an electric pole, that's how tall he is! And as you can see, I'm really short, so yea..."  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't know why but the other guy is looking at him with an amazed expression on his face and... it's creeping him out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This Chanyeol guy seems really tall then? Like, he can reach the alarm all by himself? He doesn't need a chair or anything to stand on?"  
  
"Ohhh. No no. I mean he does need a chair but yeah, he doesn't need to stand on his toes or anything like that," Kyungsoo flushes.  
  
"Ah, alright. Well, should I get a chair or--"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kyungsoo pulls one from his side and drags it to the man, "Here you go. Thank you so much for doing this, I am really sorry for bothering you."  
  
"Nah, no worries," the latter replies, and Kyungsoo thinks he might just faint because during the 5 or 10 or whatever minutes he's been with this guy, he doesn't realize that the latter isn't wearing a shirt...  
  
  
  
 _ **To:** Yeollie  
You're so gonna die when you get back home, I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!_  
  
"There, all done. No more noise. Noise-free," the man jokes, chuckling a little and Kyungsoo can't help but chuckle along. Everything about this guy _screams_ carefree and yeah, Kyungsoo has to admit he likes that. Also, the sight doesn't hurt, so what if he is chuckling partly because he is trying to hide his flustered-ness at the man's semi-nakedness.  
  
 _Damn he's got nice skin!_  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"A-ah... Nothing!" God, Kyungsoo doesn't say that out loud, right, and the man doesn't really hear the remark, right?  
  
Everything about today is _both_ torturous and glorious for Kyungsoo and he hates it!  
  
 ** _From:_** _Yeollie  
Baby Soo, what's wrong? SOO WHAT'S WRONG TELL ME OMG ARE YOU IN AN ACCIDENT OMG I LOVE YOU SOO DON'T LEAVE ME._  
  
Kyungsoo scoffs at the new message and obviously the other person notices because then he's asking a question.  
  
"Who's that? The Chanyeol-ssi you talked about?"  
  
Kyungsoo isn't sure if it's real or if he simply imagines it but he almost notices the disturbed look etched on the latter's face. He isn't sure why his heart is beating so fast right now too.  
  
"Ah, sorry, I've got to take this call. You can sit on the couch for a while," Kyungsoo smiles before answering the call from Chanyeol.  
  
"Hi-- Omg Yeol, calm down! No. What? No, I'm not dying. YEOL!" The other person flinches a bit and Kyungsoo makes an 'I'm so sorry' face.  
  
"Chanyeol, can you shut up for a second? Omg. SHUT. UP. I've got a guest here in our apartment and I bet a million won that he can hear you-- FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S OUR NEIGHBOUR!"  
  
The man makes a move to stand up, but Kyungsoo signals for him to sit back down, and he does, quite quickly. "No, the smoke alarm went off. No thanks to you! Our neighbour had to come in and help me turn that stupid thing off ugh! I told you to get the-- Huh? It does have a switch... Near the fridge's plug... And you didn't tell me this before because...?"  
  
Before Kyungsoo murders anyone, he thinks it's a good idea to end the call now, so he does with a pissed off look on his cute face -- wait no, _handsome_ face.  
  
The other man clears his throat, "Boyfriend troubles, huh?"  
  
Kyungsoo rubs his temples patiently, trying to reign in the anger because it won't do to go all crazy in front of his crush aka gorgeous neighbour. He has to remind himself that he loves his best friend very much for the millionth times.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to witness that. Um, can I offer you a drink?"  
  
"Well, I kinda just realized that I only have shorts on so... I feel quite uncomfortable presenting myself to you like this. Um, I think I better get home."  
  
Kyungsoo smiles that heart-shaped smile he just knows will charm the socks off of the other guy before nodding his head, "Yeah, okay. Thank you again for helping me. I really, _really_ , appreciate it, neighbour."  
  
"Jongin. Call me Jongin. And yeah sure, you're welcome. Besides, it's a Saturday so I don't have to work today. It's a pleasure meeting you."  
  
 _Jongin, that's so cute. Just like the owner._  
  
Jongin holds out his hand, signalling for a hand shake, and Kyungsoo accepts it whole-heartedly. "It's a pleasure meeting you too."  
  
Just before Jongin opens the door to his apartment, he turns around and says, "Take care of Chanyeol-ssi, he seems really... _caring_ , " and closes the door shut behind him.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend..."  
  
  
  
It is 6 in the morning when he is finally done with cleaning the kitchen and the apartment. Chanyeol has so many dirty laundries and Kyungsoo is going to murder him when gets home, no more toleration.  
  
His thoughts start to make its way to Jongin again, the gorgeous and this time, totally proven kind-hearted neighbour.  
  
It's just so bizarre that he would go out of his way to come and actually knock on the door, trying to help Kyungsoo -- _this_ Kyungsoo, whom doesn't even know his name at first. If Kyungsoo is in Jongin's place, he would not even volunteer to help the neighbour with a blaring smoke alarm; if that doesn't show what kind of person Kyungsoo is, then he doesn't know what will.  
  
Kyungsoo is anti-social, yes, but when he is with Jongin, well, call him a sap, but it just feels right? He does stumble a bit with his words but come on, even the noisy chatterbox Baekhyun will stutter if he is face to face with Jongin! That guy's too good-looking to be real. Not to mention the fact that he struts in Kyungsoo's apartment wearing only _boxer shorts_ \-- _**COME. ON.**_ That is soooo crazy! And amazing. But crazy! -- and cute pororo socks. That just speaks volumes on what kind of man Jongin is.  
  
A totally gorgeous man with a bit of childishness in him. And bam! Kyungsoo is in love.  
  
  
  
"Kyungsoo ah, omg, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the switch I swear to God I was gonna but--"  
  
 _SMACK!_  
  
"Wow, that actually hurts _a lot_ more than I thought it would, but okay, I understand why--"  
  
 _SMACK SMACK!_  
  
"Oww Kyungsoo the fuck! Stop! It fucking hurts!" Chanyeol rubs his crown numerous times to diminish the pain but he knows it's useless.  
  
"Serve you right. Damn it, Yeol! Why do you _do_ this to me? Do you know how embarrassing it is when I woke the whole apartment up with that stupid smoke alarm. Ugh! You are the _worst person_ on this planet!" Kyungsoo is mad -- no, scratch that -- he is **livid**.  
  
Chanyeol looks apologetic, though, but that is not going to weaken his resolve, even though... the taller man really looks like a kicked and hurt puppy right now awh--  
  
No. Be mad. Be livid.  
  
"Who cooks at 4 AM though, who? Why were you cooking so early--"  
  
 _SMACK!_  
  
"Oh my God that HURTS SO MUCH, DO KYUNGSOO!"  
  
Kyungsoo proceeds to cross his arms on his chest, eyes opened wide, and teeth biting down on full lower lip, "I was _trying_ to cook cheese lasagna in case you're hungry when you get home but I guess you can never be nice to some people, right?"  
  
Chanyeol walks over to Kyungsoo's fuming figure and slowly wraps his gangly arms around his best friend's shoulders. Kyungsoo is fuming. Still fuming. _Slightly_ fuming but still fuming... Okay, fine! He's a sucker for Chanyeol hugs, damn it!  
  
"I'm so sorry, Soo ah, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Jongin," the man says, his chin resting on Kyungsoo's crown and really, Kyungsoo should be annoyed because Chanyeol's head is heavy, but as he says before, he's a sucker for Chanyeol hug, so he endures it for now.  
  
A sigh escapes those full lips as pale arms quietly makes their way to the taller man's waist, "I'm sorry too, for smacking your head," he starts, chin moving up and down on Chanyeol's right shoulder as he speaks, "It's just that you make me feel so annoyed and angry sometimes I just-- ugh. Stop being so annoying!"  
  
"I'm aiming for a sweet moment here, don't ruin it," Chanyeol jokes, big hand rubbing softly across Kyungsoo's back, and Kyungsoo genuinely smiles at that.  
  
  
  
Across their apartment, Jongin witnesses the whole moment as the door is opened wide as the man is making his way to the dumpster. He smiles, albeit painfully, before rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Just as well. They look good together. _They're_ good for each other."  
  
  
  
"Hey Yeol."  
  
"Yeah, Soo?"  
  
"How does he know my name? Jongin I mean."  
  
"We have our names plastered on the intercom at the apartment entry door, idiot."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Now hug me properly! I've missed you!"  
  
"Shut up, dork!"

**Author's Note:**

> Now... I didn't mean to ruin my OTP because I swear to God I meant this to be a kaisoo fic, but then, my feelings for chansoo are just-- too much so... I'm so sorry! So, this is my first fic for this EXO fandom. Hope you enjoyed it, although it's utter rubbish because I wrote this at 2AM and yeah, it's rubbish. I'm sorry. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
